My Snow Knight
by i moved accounties
Summary: When Rin and Len go to Miku's winter party, while the twins were playing, Mikuo decides to steal Rin from Len. Len knows Mikuo's true intentions, but Rin seems oblivious to it. When Rin pushes away Len's help, she finds herself in trouble. What will happen? Will Len help? (One-shot!)(Rated T for language!)


Here's a good one-shot I thought up! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

Len's POV:

"Len! Len!" I hear Rin yell from the living room. I quickly rush over.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." she says. "I just wanted to show you that it's snowing!" she cheered. I looked out the window. It really was! The snow outside was so fluffy and nice. Just then he heard Rin's phone ring. "Ah, sorry, Len. It's from Miku." she smiled, and took the call. "Hey Miku! What's up?" Rin asked. She stood there listening to Miku talk for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Awesome! Sure! We'll be there in… Maybe around ten minutes?" Rin suggested. I assumed Miku said yes, because Rin said, "Okay then! Bye!" then she hung up.

"What was that all about?" I question.

"Ah, Miku is holding a party! She said we'll play games, have fun in the snow, and just do what you do at parties!" she answered.

"Who's coming?" I ask Rin. Miku talks a lot, surely she would've told Rin that much.

"Ah, um, I think Miku said Gumi, Luka, Miki, and Kaito." she concluded. "Ah, and her brother, Mikuo of course! He lives with her!" Rin quickly added on. I clenched my fists. Mikuo, that flirt! If he does anything to my sister, I swear- "Len! Come on!" Rin yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" I yell back. We both bundle up in our puffy jackets, mine being yellow, and her's being orange, and put on our boots, hats, scarves, and gloves. Then, we walked to the Hatsune's house.

"Wah! What a pretty house!" Rin exclaimed, as we arrived at their house.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said.

"Nice!? Look at that house, Len!" Rin playfully scolded. I just laughed.

"Rin, it's just a house. It's only a tiny bit larger than ours." I state. Rin just puffed out her cheeks in defeat. How cute. Wait, cute? She's my twin! I can't think about her as cute! Wait, she's just my cute sibling, right? Not romantically cute, Len!

"Len!" Rin yelled, once again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Let's go in, shall we?" she asks. I nod my head, before walking into the teal house.

"Welcome Rinny-kins! It's nice to see that you showed up!" Miku yelled, glomping Rin.

"What about me?" I joked, faking a face of pain.

"Oh, you? I just invited you because Rin would only come if you did." Miku playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed.

Rin's POV:

"So, Miku, what are we gonna do first?" I ask.

"Well, we're still waiting on Gumi and Kaito." Miku answers. Just then, as if on cue, Gumi barges her way into the teal house, dragging a limp Kaito behind her.

"Gumi!" I yell. "Put him down!" Gumi obeys and drops him.

"But why~" Gumi whines. "I wasn't done with my fun!" Gumi complains.

"Well, if you kill Kaito right now, we won't be able to torture him anymore!" I reason.

"Oh my god! I never thought of it like that!" Gumi freaks out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Len face-palm and mouth to Kaito, "women". I was about to yell at Len, until Mikuo walks into the room.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mikuo greets. "Miku, you never told me you were hosting a party!" Mikuo whines.

"I didn't think I needed to. I thought you would be expecting it by now!" Miku explains. Mikuo shook his head.

"Figures." he sighs.

Len's POV:

"So, how about we all go play in the snow?" Miku suggests.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Rin yells with a huge grin on her face. I follow the group out into the snow. I was the last one out, and was greeted with a snowball to the face! "Hehe~" giggles Rin. I smirk.

"Oh, Rinny, it is on." I say. I grab a handful of snow, and turn it into a snowball. I hit Rin right in the face with the snowball. Rin was about to throw one at me, until a snowball hit her in the side of her head. Startled by the sudden contact, I see her jump. I look to her side. It was Mikuo. He walks up to Rin, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rin, you and me, snowball fight. Wanna go?" he challenges. I sigh. Rin could never turn down a challenge. She's much to competitive.

"Sure, but I think we both know who the winner's going to be." she answers.

"Yeah I think we do." he agrees. Rin smiles. "Me." he says. Rin's face turned into one of anger.

"Stupid Mikuo! I'll show you!" she screams, throwing a pile of snow at his face. It wasn't even in a ball. I feel anger rush through me. Rin and I were in the middle of a snowball fight! When did that jerk decide he wanted to play, too? I walk up to him.

"Hey, Rin and I were kind of in the middle of something." I say.

"Oh, well, sorry, looks like Rin forgot about it. Just let us play, shota." Mikuo snorts. I growled, and grabbed Mikuo by the collar. Rin turned around to face us.

"Wah! Mikuo-kun!" Rin cries, shoving me off of him. "Len, quit being jealous, okay!?" she scolds.

"Rin, he butted in-between us!" I argued.

"Well, maybe I chose him!" she fumes. I stay silent.

"Fine. Go play with him. Don't come crying to me when Mikuo does something bad." I reply, coldly. I go back into the house and drink some hot cocoa that was prepared for all of us. Rin don't understand. I used to be friends with him, and he's a player. Looks like Rin has to learn it the hard way.

Rin's POV:

I felt bad about pushing Len away, but Mikuo-kun just asked to play with me! He was overreacting! I felt something stir inside of me when he told me to just go play with him. He was never cold to me. I looked towards the window. He was asleep! He looked so angelic. So cute! Wait, no! I'm nothing but a sibling to him! We're just twins!

"Rin, come to the backyard! I want to show you something!" Mikuo-kun called out to me. I rushed over.

"Yes, Mik-" I was suddenly slammed against the back of their house. He attempted to snake his hand up my shirt, until I screamed.

"HELP! PERVERT! SOMEONE! LEN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Silence." Mikuo said sternly, placing his hand over my mouth.

Len's POV:

"HELP! PERVERT! SOMEONE! LEN!" Rin's screaming wakes me up from my nap. My eyes are wide with alarm as I run to the backyard. I see Mikuo pinning Rin against the wall, as he snakes his hand up her shirt, and silences her.

"MIKUO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" I yell, as I throw a punch to his face. I see Miku come rushing over, but that didn't stop me from beating him up.

"Mikuo! How could you?!" Miku's face turns red with pure anger, as she takes out a leek from who knows where, and hits Mikuo in the head with it.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Quit it!" Mikuo protests.

"Never! Apologize to Rinny!" Miku still continues to beat up Mikuo with the leek.

"Geez! No need to be so violent, Miku." Mikuo says. "Sorry, Rin." he mutters. Miku hits him one last time on the back of his head. Mikuo flinched.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not apologizing sincerely." Miku huffed. I rolled my eyes at those two.

* * *

While walking back home, Rin turned to me, blushing.

"T-thank you for saving me!" she said. "A-and sorry for not listening to you." she added.

"It's fine, really." I replied. I looked at her, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. My eyes were wide with alarm. "Rin? What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I-it was s-scary…" she said, shaking. "I-if you didn't come, M-Mikuo would have d-done something bad!" she exclaimed.

"Rin," I said, scooping her up into my arms, and carrying her bridal-style. "If you're ever in trouble, I'll always save you. I'll be your knight in shining armor." I said, with a cheeky smile. She hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Len." she whispered. "Len, if you don't like this, put me down, okay?" Rin instructed.

"What? Wh-" I was cut off by Rin pressing her lips against mine. I was shocked, but deep inside I knew I wanted this. I pulled Rin closer to me, deepening the kiss. She was about to pull away, but I grabbed the back of her head and pressed it to mine once again. This time, she forcefully pulled away, and it worked. I frowned.

"Len, we're home." she says. I carefully put her down, and we walk into our house. I look at Rin, who wore a disappointed expression. I was confused, searching my mind for why. I mean, we already kissed, what more could she want? Then, it clicked. I never told her I loved her. I looked at her, carefully.

"Rin, I know I've never showed it or said it, but I love you. More than a brother." I confessed. She lifted her head up to look at me, and her face lit up. She flashed me a sweet smile, before saying,

"I love you, too."

* * *

That's the end! This is the longest one shot I've done so far. My other one was only around 900. I think 966 or something? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review~


End file.
